Teeth
by Daydreamr4ever
Summary: Emma's teeth and first word keep Ben up all night. Fluff.


**A/N: This is just a little Baby Daddyfluff piece I wrote up, and since I kinda abandoned y'all for the past two weeks, I thought I'd post this, along with that new Melissa and Joey fic. This is one chapter, and I'm very proud of this drabble. And I've really missed writing stuff for Baby Daddy :)  
No spoilers, unless you haven't seen the season 2 finale**

**Oh, and Disclaimer: I don't own Baby Daddy, Orajel, or the Jim Gaffigan joke on the bonus fry (though I wished I owned them all).**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

Ben awoke to the sound of wailing coming from next to him. He sleepily blinked open his eyes to see Emma, red-faced and with flailing fists, crying in her crib. Glancing at the clock, h he discovered it was 2:19 in the morning. Didn't babies have any regard for sleep?

"Alright, Emma. What's the matter this time?" He mumbled to her as he sat up and lifted her out of her crib. "Hoo, yes, just a diaper change." He commented.

Ben laid his one-year-old daughter down on the diaper table and quickly and expertly cleaned her up.

"There you go, sweetheart." He whispered, putting her pj's back on. "Now please go back to sleep, because Daddy has a date with Auntie Riley tomorrow!" He'd only been dating Riley for a month, but he always got a feeling whenever he saw her, something he hadn't before...

"Da-dy. Daddy." Ben blinked at his daughter in shock, who, still lying down on her changing table, had reached up to touch his face.

"Did you just say 'Daddy'?" He asked her, sitting down on his bed, with her on his knee.

"Daddy." She confirmed, pulling his hair with her tiny little hands.

"Wow." He murmured, gently removing his hair from her grasp. Emma had been cooing da-da for a while, but that was her first actual, coherent word. He couldn't wait to tell Riley, his mom, Tucker, Danny- everyone he knew!

Once again, he sympathized with those adults who, before he had Emma, he thought were rubbing their babies and their milestones in his face. He was so proud of his little girl!

"You're talking now!" He whisper-cheered to her. She giggled and squirmed in his grasp.

After a few minutes of playing with her, sleepiness seemed to tap his shoulder- oh, wait, that was Emma- and remind him of how tired he was. He set her down in her crib, all ready to curl back up into his warm bed and drift back off to dreamland. The moment he let go of her, though, the wailing started up all over again. He had a feeling Tucker was going to kick him out of the apartment if he didn't quiet her down.

So, he hoisted her up and sat back down with her on the bed. "Okay, honey. What do you need now?"

"Daddy!" She still had a pout on her face, and opened up her mouth and closed it again like a fish. He caught sight of her two tiny bottom teeth, which made him realize...

"Ohh, jeez. Your other teeth're coming in, aren't they?" He asked. In response, she began chewing on her hand, her brows furrowed. He gently removed her hand, and felt her gums with his pinky finger, (He was no longer disgusted by many things that came with the responsibilities of parenting) and nodded. "Yup. Poor Emma." He kissed the top of her head. "Time for some Orajel." The gel, in his opinion, was a pain reliever for both babies and parents, as though God was like "Don't say I give you nothin' now. Jesus gives youThe Bonus Fry at McDonald's, I give you Orajel. You're welcome."

Once he had rubbed the Orajel on her gums, and she had calmed down considerably, he could barely keep his eyes open. He was sprawled out on his bed, with Emma on his chest, tiny as a kitten. Soon enough, they were both sound asleep.

"Good morning!" Riley sang, dancing into the apartment.

"Hey Riley." Danny greeted her curtly. "I just had the sudden urge to go run ten miles. See ya." He pushed past her and rushed down the stair so fast, it seemed like he was trying to outrun a pack of wolves.

"Danny, you're wearing a blazer and leather shoes, you can't possibly-" She tried to call after him, but he was already gone. She sighed and shook her head, heading towards Ben's room. She really hoped Danny would forgive her one day.

"Ben, sorry I'm late, I-" She cut herself off once she walked in. Ben and Emma were sound asleep on the bed, both drooling quite a bit. Riley smiled at the (semi)sweet scene. She pulled out her phone, snapped a photo to use as blackmail later, and then back out of the room, easing the door closed behind her. Their date could wait another day. Her two favorite Wheelers deserved a nap.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Question: Favorite Disney movie of all time? (Just saw Hercules and Mulan for the first time- Netflix is kind to me. And I'm going through some weird Disney phase... not sure why. My faves are 101 Dalmatians and Tangled)**

**Please review!**


End file.
